


Be Gay Do Crimes

by jiminmeme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate universe - Mafia, Bucky is a mob boss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky are married, Steve is the chief of police, blue lives don't matter just to clear things up, i wrote this in half an hour and it is shit, kind of a b99 au but not really, this is my first (real) fic so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminmeme/pseuds/jiminmeme
Summary: The Chief of Police is married to a Mob Boss, and they have to keep “just failing” to catch each other. When one of them hits the other in a shootout, it’s followed with “Oh I’m never going to hear the end of this…”“So how was your day at work?”“YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!”Inspired by/summary taken fromthistumblr post.





	Be Gay Do Crimes

“We almost got them!” Natasha exclaimed as she collapsed in the chair next to Steve’s desk.

“So close,” muttered Steve, focused on filling out another report on their recent encounter with the Barnes family.

Steve works for the NYPD, and they have been currently dealing with the newest powerful mafia family, the Barnes. They had recently gotten into an altercation, but before they could take any of the criminals into custody, they had managed to escape.

“I just can’t understand why this keeps happening! We get so close to arresting even one of their minions, but we fail every time!” Natasha said. She rarely got this exasperated, but for the past few months, encounters between the NYPD and the Barnes family had gotten more frequent, yet they still had yet to arrest anyone involved. Even Natasha, who is known to have a constantly cool composure can lose it under stress.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get them eventually,” Steve assured Natasha. Steve tried to keep his expression neutral when Natasha gave him a withering look. He’s worried that she knows that whenever Steve says something along the lines of “getting the mafia,” he’s lying, but he’s pretty sure she doesn’t know why.

The thing is, Steve is the Chief of Police for the NYPD, so even though he is not involved in most of the Barnes encounters, he still has to do a lot of paperwork on it. Natasha Romanoff, being a captain, as well as a close friend, gives him the gritty details. Well, at least from her point of view. The boss of the Barnes family is James Buchanan Barnes, referred to by Steve as his husband.

It would be quite the scandal if anyone found out that the Chief of Police was married to the boss of the most major crime family in Brooklyn, maybe even all of New York City, but when Steve and Bucky (Only Steve calls him that. If anyone else does they get shot) first started dating, neither were the heads of their organizations. Eventually they moved up their ranks and found out what each other did. It was a rather rough time after that, but eventually they made up. Love conquers all, Steve guesses.

So yes, Steve is married to Bucky. That’s why the NYPD always narrowly miss the crimes the Barnes commit. Steve can’t just arrest someone in Bucky’s family. That would really tear a hole in their relationship. Steve and Bucky have an agreement. As long as Bucky’s men won’t intentionally harm the police, Steve won’t arrest anyone in the mafia. Yeah, Steve’s morals are a little off, but it’s not the worst moral deviation a police officer can have.

Steve’s phone rings, tearing him from his thoughts.

“Hello?” Steve says.

“Sorry to bother you chief,” says Peggy Carter, the captain for one of the Brooklyn precincts. Steve immediately recognizes her voice. She often calls him about Barnes activity. “We have managed to find where the Barnes will be next. We also believe James Buchanan Barnes is with them, so you may want to come with backup.”

Shit, Steve thinks internally. If anything happens, Bucky is going to kill him. “Of course, Captain Carter, right away.”

Steve jerks his head in the direction of the door. “Let’s go,” he says to Natasha. She of course was paying apt attention to Steve’s conversation, and based off his body language, she knew that it was about the Barneses.

____________________

Steve, Natasha, and a full police force arrive at the location Peggy had sent after the phone call. 

Steve walks up to Peggy. “Captain, what’s the status, now?”

“It is a large group of them. We are convinced that James Buchanan Barnes is with them in that building across the street.” She points to a building to across and to the right of the corner where their police forces are stationed. “There must be an important deal going down if their boss is with them. This may finally be it!” If Natasha was stressed about the Barnes mob, Peggy was constantly under pressure to keep Brooklyn safe from the Barneses. “I’ve sent a force around the side of the building, hopefully to catch them at a vulnerable time.

Peggy’s walkie buzzes. “Captain, I suggest we move in now,” says the man on the other end. Steve thinks it’s Sam Wilson, since he is the lieutenant usually involved with Barnes conflicts with Peggy.

“Ok, let’s go,” Peggy says loud enough for their men and women to hear.

They move in slowly, crossing the street and waiting a few yards from the door for the mafia to exit. Steve sees Sam and other police officers mirroring them on the other side.

The door opens and men start to exit. Steve recognizes each man because after all, they were his family-in-law. He didn’t have enough time to be sentimental because as soon as the few men who had exited noticed the police they started shooting.

The police shot back, and the sound of gunshots must have alerted the rest of the mob, because soon they were streaming out of the building, guns cocked and firing. Steve catches a glimpse of Bucky, and starts to feel panicked. What if he got hurt! Steve would never hear the end of it.

Suddenly, Bucky is across from him, shooting in his direction! The nerve Steve thinks. He guesses it would be suspicious if he didn’t shoot back, but before Steve had the chance to raise his gun, a searing pain ripped through the right side of his abdomen. Steve looks down and then looks up. Bucky has a shocked face, as he guiltily lowers his gun. Bucky had shot him!

Thankfully, Peggy had noticed and rushed to his side. The Chief of Police had just been shot! It caused enough of a distraction for Bucky to get away, and soon the police were left in this back alley with no mob members in sight.

“Are you kidding me?!” yells Natasha, stomping her foot, angrily.

“Are you okay Steve? Let’s get an EMT here quick,” says Peggy, looking over him worriedly.

____________________

Thankfully, the bullet wound wasn’t serious, and Steve only spent about an hour in the hospital. Steve walks up to his and Bucky’s brownstone, and unlocks the door. Bucky is sitting on the couch, reading a book, but looks up when he hears Steve taking off his shoes.

“How was your day at work,” asks Bucky.

Steve was taken aback, and felt a little angry at that statement. “You fucking shot me! That was my day at work!” he says loudly.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. You know how I get during shoot outs” Bucky says sheepishly, blushing from embarrassment.

Steve sighs, walking towards Bucky. “It’s fine. It wasn’t that serious.” Steve could never be angry at Bucky, not for long.

Bucky stands up. “How ‘bout I make it up to you. I’ll order from your favorite Thai place.”

Steve smiles. This really was a weird relationship. Apologizing for shooting your husband with Thai food. “Ok,” he says.

Bucky kisses him on the cheek then picks up his phone to order.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this fic! I saw this post at like 1 am, but I was determined to sleep so I wrote it instead of doing homework today. I know nothing about the police system and did very little research on how the mafia work (though it is scarily similar to how Greek life works).
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: antisocial-burrito  
and twitter: @Linh_Cinder_


End file.
